The invention relates to a method for providing a display of an object on a display device of a motor vehicle.
Instruments which were previously provided in physical form in motor vehicles are increasingly being replaced by virtual instruments which are displayed on a display device of a motor vehicle. One example of this is the tachometer. In order to achieve the effect of familiarity, the speed is not displayed on the display device in an abstract manner, but rather a tachometer is actually displayed as an object. A tachometer of this kind has a border in the shape of the previous housing in the dashboard. The center of said tachometer contains, for example, a display area comprising a scale with respect to which a pointer moves, or display areas for vehicle-related status information (“warning lamps”), driver assistance systems, infotainment or navigation.
Owing to the use of a display device, for example a screen, an LCD or LED display, a plasma display or the like which can be electronically controlled and in which a display is made up of a large number of pixels, computer technologies of any type can be used for displaying objects. By way of example, EP 2 154 648 A1 describes a plurality of possible ways of changing an image display, including tilting, but also rotating etc., the display with respect to an image plane.
DE 10 2009 007836 A1 describes a combination instrument for a motor vehicle having a freely programmable display device by which operation-related information can be displayed in dependence on a preselected driving mode. In this case, different information can be displayed on the combination instrument—depending on the selected driving mode—with, for example, additional information about the CO2 emissions by the motor vehicle being shown or hidden within a virtually displayed rev counter.
EP 1 195 673 A1 likewise describes a display device for a motor vehicle, in particular for a multimedia system of a motor vehicle. Several different pictograms (icons) are displayed by the display device. When one of the pictograms is selected, it is displayed in enlarged form, whereas the others, that is to say the pictograms which have not been selected, are displaced on the display device in order to provide the required space on the display device for the enlarged display of the selected pictogram. In addition, the size of the pictograms which have not been selected can also be reduced.
DE 101 44 783 A1 describes a display device, which is in the form of a tachometer, for a motor vehicle. A respective region in which a tachometer needle is currently located can be increased in size in the process in order to display a tachometer scale and the tachometer needle in enlarged form in this region and therefore make them easier to read.
DE 10 2009 023 203 A1 likewise describes a display device for a motor vehicle, a particularly easily readable geometry being selected by said display device given a perspective display of information which is to be displayed.
In practice, the options provided by computer technology are used only to a very limited extent in a motor vehicle: the display device of the motor vehicle often operates during driving too. However, in this case it is important that the driver considers the display to be convenient, easy to reach etc. Laws and rules regarding options for displays of this kind are also prespecified.
It would be desirable to use a display area in a motor vehicle (that is to say the display device) in a more flexible manner. The display device should be part of a fully programmable combination instrument which both provides a variety of operating control options and at the same time can be operated in a simple manner.